What Sesshomaru Finds
by VividObsession
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru finds a demon woman and lets her travel with him and his companions? Frustration, confusion, mysteries, jealousy, and maybe even love. This story has some humor, but is serious for the most part.
1. Miyoko, Eldest Daughter

This is my first story and I spent a lot of time on it. If I made any mistakes, please tell me. Also, if you know how to say "Family of Elements" in Japanese, please tell me. Right now, the best translation I can find is "Famiri Waseieigo."

This story will feature a new character. Her name is Miyoko. She's the only character that belongs to me. **I don't own anything **else.

Now, to begin, I must describe Miyoko. I know you're probably thinking "Get to the story already!" But if you don't know anything about Miyoko, you don't really _know_ her. So, I will briefly describe her appearance, personality, and background.

She has maroon eyes. She has dark auburn, almost black hair that is in a ponytail and braided into twin braids. Her hair reaches her lower back when it's braided. She has long bangs almost covering her eyebrows and fully covering a demon marking she has on her forehead. This is a circular mark with spiky looking things coming from its center. It is called a fire burst. Ah, yes. Miyoko can control fire. Her bangs cover up her fire burst most of the time.

She is a cat demon. When she changes, she sets fire (of she doesn't get burned). When in cat form, she is an orange tabby. She looks very domestic, besides her maroon eyes. Because she is a tabby, when she is in human form she has orange stripes on her body, like Sesshomaru. But hers are on her arms and right about her hips. When she is in cat form, these are the most prominent stripes.

Miyoko has many different kimonos. They are fairly expensive kimonos with sleeves that bell and a _fairly_ large skirt part. Despite the make of the kimono, she moves and fights easily in it. There is one different thing though: they have short splits on the sides. All of them are a combination of two of the following colors: dark reds, black, different shades of orange, dark purples, and dark blues. The only exception to this is her mother's kimono. It is forest green with pink flowers on it (her mother had earth powers). It was the only thing her mother left behind and Miyoko only wears it on special occasions. Miyoko's family was killed by a crazed hanyou.

As innocent and nice as Miyoko can seem, she is also spunky, and sometimes cruel and mean. By the way, Miyoko means beautiful child. I didn't know this until a while after I picked the name, but I think it suits her. Oh wait, sorry, did I say briefly? I will get to the story now. I'm about as anxious as you.

**Miyoko, Eldest Daughter of the Famiri Waseieigo**

Sesshomaru walked through the forest. He knew he would find the demon that tried to kill Rin soon. He could sense it. The demon would pay with his own life. He then heard something: rustling in the trees. He saw movement ahead. _More humans to kill_,he thought. He moved closer then noticed there was one person and they were practicing sword fighting, with two short swords. _Hmm…a woman._ He walked behind her and stood taking out his sword. He lunged it forward but the woman blocked it with her two swords. As she moved, her bang shifted revealing a demon marking on her forehead. Sesshomaru gave her his famous cold, dead stare but she appeared more enchanted than frightened. _This demon has an abnormal reaction to my glare_, He thought.

"What do you want?" the woman asked.

"I was going to kill you but I just changed my mind." Sesshomaru responded putting away his sword. The woman hesitated and put one sword back, but continued to hold the other.

"And who are you?" she said, raising her eyebrows. They, now, hid beneath her long bang.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

She nodded. "I am...Miyoko." She paused. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"Have you encountered any demons near here?"

"Hmm. No. But my…companion has."

"Bring her to me so I may question her further."

"Fine, but knowing her she is probably nearby eavesdropping." She walked off and quickly returned with the girl.

"I do not take favor to humans." said Sesshomaru.

"Then you will especially dislike this one." Miyoko stated back.

The girl paused. "Wow!" She whispered loudly to Miyoko. "You didn't tell me how handsome he was." She spoke to Sesshomaru and held out her hand. "I'm Yakkosai! "

Sesshomaru glared at Yakkosai, not moving, and she took back her hand and backed away a bit. "Where did you encounter the demon?" he asked.

Yakkosai pointed. "To the east. In a small clearing."

"Did the demon possess a glowing medallion?"

Yakkosai's eyes widened. "Oh yeeahh! It was really bright!" Miyoko rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Are you going to slay the demon?" Miyoko asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"Well, I want to also. The demon possessed my husband forcing him to kill his family including me. He killed all but his me and his sister—" As she said sister, she touched Yakkosai's shoulder, and gently pushed her hinting to her to leave.

Sesshomaru laughed a chilling laugh. "So you are married to a **human**."

Miyoko responded a bit angered. "No I was _going_ to marry a human. That is not the point. I seek revenge and must kill the demon, _but_ you also want to kill him. The only way we can do so is if we become allies and kill him together."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "How can we kill him **together** when simply one blow from me will finish him off, and yet, it would take you hundreds of blows?"

"You underestimate me." She defended herself, upset. "I am Miyoko, the Eldest Daughter of the _Famiri Waseieigo_."

_Can this be true? _Thought Sesshomaru. _I suppose the Family of Elements is not just a legend, after all._

The Family of Elements was said to be a powerful family possessing all the four elements (each possessing one). They kept to themselves and rarely traveled, making people believe they were just a legend.

"If this is true, you can produce and control fire freely at your own command."

"Yes." Miyoko formed a small ball of fire around her hand. She backed up just a step then said irritated, "I am not as powerful as you—"

"No, not nearly." Sesshomaru had an evil-looking smirk on his face. Miyoko glared at him.

"But 'hundreds of blows' is an exaggeration," she finished.

"Why don't I kill the demon for you?"

"It is not the same."

"If you were to fight, you would only stand in my way. I shall tell the demon that _I_ not only kill him for my purposes, but for yours also."

Miyoko thought this over. "Fine. But I will be there to witness this. I wil watch from the shadows."

"Very well. I must ask, when did your human see the demon?"

"Last night."

"Then we shall venture after it tonight."


	2. Miyoko, Eldest Daughter continued

Last time:

He knew he would find the demon that tried to kill Rin soon. The demon would pay with his own life.

———

"I am Miyoko, the Eldest Daughter of the _Famiri Waseieigo_." "I seek revenge and must kill the demon."

———

"Why don't I kill the demon for you?"

"Fine. But I will be there to witness this."

———

"Then we shall venture after it tonight."

(I know, not a very good summary, but you _do_ want to get to the story don't you?)

**Miyoko, Eldest Daughter of the Famiri Waseieigo (continued)**

Itwas night. Miyoko found Sesshomaru standing by a tree. He glimpsed at her and started to travel eastward. Miyoko followed him. They walked silently until Miyoko suddenly spoke.

"I have two other human companions. I just wanted you to know. I have been traveling with them for a year now. We have become friends."

Sesshomaru paused. "How can you befriend a human? They are worthless, weak creatures that have no use."

"That is somewhat true, but despite that, their character can be competent." They passed a mess of mangled samurai bodies. Miyoko studied them then looked at Sesshomaru. She thought for a second. "Is this your doing?" she asked him.

"Yes. I kill anyone who stands in my way."

"You didn't kill me," she said slightly amused. There was a pause. "I am afraid to ask…how did you loose your arm?"

"My loathsome hanyou half-brother Inuyasha did it with a sword that is rightfully mine. I will obtain it someday by killing him."

"I see."

"There are more samurai ahead."

Miyoko nodded. "And are these alive?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at her, slightly annoyed.

The samurai were at a camp just up ahead. Sesshomaru and Miyoko stopped in front of them.

"Have you seen a demon nearby?" Sesshomaru questioned the samauri.

"What's it to you?" one responded.

"I simply want to know if you have seen a demon."

"Our encounters with demons are none of your business!"

"If you do not tell me, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"Go away. We're not telling you anything!"

"Very well then." He removed his sword and slashed thesamurai in one swift movement. The man's body went flying into a tree. A few samurai backed up as the rest charged toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put away his sword. Suddenly, the samurai were hit with a blast of flames, then slashed in the chest, all at once.

"Hmm…I didn't think you had the courage to kill." Sesshomaru said to Miyoko. "I am surprised." He started to walk again sniffing the air for any signs that the demon was nearby. Miyoko looked at him intently. He seemed not to notice, but he did. She turned away. _I understand now. He is an assassin. And if I am to accompany him, I must be one too. _They reached a clearing and Sesshomaru stopped.

"He is here," said Sesshomaru.

Miyoko didn't want to be noticed and mess up Sesshomaru's battle so she turned into cat form and climbed a tree. Sesshomaru glimpsed but it didn't seem to phase him. Sesshomaru sniffed the air again. There were two red lights ahead that came closer and closer. A male demon with glowing red eyes appeared. When he saw Sesshomaru he grinned revealing pointy teeth. He was twice Sesshomaru's size and had skin tinted green and long claws. He wore a peculiar animal skin robe. The demon did not hesitate; he charged toward Sesshomaru. At the last moment, Sesshomaru lunged forward and slashed the beast with his claws sending blood flying into the air. He landed and slashed the demon in the leg. The demon snarled in pain. And began to attack Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru easily dodged the demon's attacks, he spoke to the demon calmly.

"Ah, you recognize me badgering demon. You were foolish to think you could get away with what you tried to do. And what you **did**." The demon growled in alarm and confusion. Sesshomaru struck him. "Yes. You demented a woman's husband and tried to kill her." The demon looked confused as he still attempted to harm Sesshomaru. The demon was struck yet again. "I am aware that you caused her pain. And for that you must die." Sesshomaru lunged at the demon with his sword and sliced his head. The demon screeched in pain and tumbled to the ground disintegrating. Sesshomaru put away his sword. Miyoko appeared of the shadows in human form. She looked uncomfortable.

"Did I do something to discomfort you?" asked Sesshomaru. Miyoko was surprised at how well he read into her emotions.

"Yes. You helped me." she said softly.

Sesshomaru was a bit puzzled. "Go reunite with your human friends." He started to walk off.

"Sesshomaru?" she called softly.

"What?"

Miyoko hung her head, then looked up abruptly. She regained the strength in her voice. "Where will you go next?"

"I will reunite with my companions and continue my quests," he answered.

"Oh. I see. I…I want to accompany you and your companions."

Sesshomaru paused. "No," he stated simply.

"Why not!"

"You will cause conflicts. And I do not have time for conflicts."

"Me! Cause conflicts! Ha! I'm a pacifist. And furthermore—"

"You are not coming."

Miyoko has a stern look on her face. She came closer to Sesshomaru and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. But you will miss me the moment you leave. Your slight interest in me will give you a sudden disposition to pursue me."

Sesshomaru paused then laughed his chilling laugh. "Farewell Miyoko." He walked away.

Miyoko stood and watched him leave with a calm, relaxed look on her face. She walked back to the place where her and her friends had set camp. They were asleep. Yakkosai was snoring terribly loudly. Miyoko laid down to rest. Moments to sunrise, she got up and pulled a piece of parchment out of her maroon bag embroidered with black flowers. She then took out a bottle of ink and a calligraphy brush out of her friend's bag. She wrote:

_Dear Friends, _

_This may be hard to understand. I have left to go travel on my own to find happiness. I was happy with you, but I think it is time to drop my responsibilities as your caretaker, and go find what I really seek. I am ready now, to solve the mystery I have so long prepared to solve, and also figure out what I want to do with life. I cannot be with you forever. Please understand. I will miss you and you have my blessings. _

_Love, _

_Miyoko_

Miyoko gathered her things into her bag. She placed three fingers to her lips then touched them to the letter and walked away, not looking back. She once again had a calm, relaxed expression on her face.


	3. The InuYasha gang meets Miyoko

I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review. I want to know how well I'm doing. I will write at least 1 new chapter each day. It gets interesting so stay tuned even if you hit a boring part. I created Miyoko because I was sick of reading about Sesshomaru falling for some human. And I wanted a person he would actually fall in love with. Someone with characteristics he would actually like. Anyway, I will go on with the story now. I'm excited. Are you? This is one of the best chapters!

**Last time:** Sesshomaru killed the demon, Miyoko asked if she could travel with him and his companions, he said "no"; Miyoko left _her_ companions and went to travel on her own.

**The InuYasha gang meets Miyoko**

As Miyoko was traveling on a pebbled road, she saw a village at the bottom of the hill. She peered closely into it. Was she saw took her to surprise. There was a young man down there. He had dog-ears and a giant sword. _That might be Inuyasha_, she thought. She walked into the village market, picking up and inspecting various fruits as she lingered towards him. He was a stand with Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala. Miroku was the first to notice Miyoko. He walked to her a couple of yards away. He took hold of her hand and spoke his famous words. "My beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Miyoko turned to him, taken a-back. She replied, "Will you do me the honor of **letting go of my hand! I don't know what girls fall for that, but they _must_ be idiots! **Miroku was wide-eyed red face, giant sweat drop. Everyone else was wide-eyed too. That was the first time Miroku was ever rejected by anyone besides Sango.

"I like her," said Sango. Miyoko then realized everyone else was staring. Inuyasha caught her eye.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" he responded.

Miyoko squealed and touched his ears gently. "Oh! You're so adorable." She teased.

The others looked at her inquiringly.

"I'm Miyoko," she informed them.

"I'm Kagome." 'I'm Sango and this is Kilala." "Miroku, my dear lady."

"And who is this little guy?" Miyoko asked referring to Shippo.

"I'm Shippo," he said.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

Kagome spoke up. "I don't understand how knowing are names makes any difference."

"Oh. You see. I have left my sister-in-law with my friends. I had to go visit my ill grandmother while they ventured ahead of me. Now I must reunite with them. I heard about how strong you are. I want to travel with you to ensure my safety—to travel with you to the next village, until I can find my companions again."

"We barely know—" Kagome started.

"Sure," said Inuyasha. The others also gave their consent. Kagome red face.

"Thank you," said Miyoko. She looked at Kagome suspiciously.

They sat inside a house easting dinner.

"This is very good tea Miss Miyoko," commented Miroku. Inuyasha had some food on the side of his face.

"And this tuna's good too," said Shippo. Kilala nudged Miyoko, trying to get her attention then skittered to the side wanting to play.

Miyoko laughed and wiped the food off of Inuyasha's face. "Almost as good as Kagome's meat sticks," she said mockingly.

"They're called sausages!" Kagome shouted. They started yelling at each other at the same time.

Miyoko- "Calm down little girl! Kagome- "Little girl! Who do you think

There's no reason to throw a fit! you are! Jealous! Meat Sticks! I said

Don't get jealous because my tuna's they're called sausages! Why don't you

better than your meat sticks! And take your _amazing_ tuna and travel on

you don't have to worry about me your own! Inu_yasha_!

stealing that filthy half-breed,

Inuyasha, from you!"

Sango interrupted, "I think we should settle down for the night. We'll wake up in the morning and start traveling."

Miyoko walked away, heading outside. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. Miyoko did the same when Kagome turned around. Kilala ran after Miyoko but Miyoko told her to stay and closed the door behind her.

Miroku spoke, "Did anyone notice that Miyoko said '_filthy_ half-breed'?"

Sango answered first, "Hmm. Yeah, you're right. The only ones who call Inuyasha that are demons.

"Specifically Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha. "So what are you trying to say? That Miyoko's a demon?"

"I don't know," said Miroku. "But I think we should keep our eyes open."

Miyoko went to find Sesshomaru. Her plan was to get Sesshomaru to think that she was joining Inuyasha's gang. Then he would _have_ to choose: Have to let her join Inuyasha and eventually fight her, or, let her join him and receive her help, to fight Inuyasha, when needed. She turned into her cat-form so she could pass unnoticed. She traveled (not that far) until she saw someone in a field. She turned into her human form again. She landed in front of the person (it was Rin). When she landed, Rin called for Sesshomaru.

"Wait, wait. You know Sesshomaru?"

Rin was silent. "I'm sorry I startled you like that. I am Miyoko. I'm…uh…a friend of Sesshomaru's."

Rin's face brightened. "_You're_ Miyoko?"

"Mmm…yes. Can you give a message to Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded. "Tell him that Inuyasha is at a village nearby. And tell him to come early, because he is leaving mid-morning. Can you do that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you." Miyoko waved goodbye and left.

(Rin) _Hmm. Lord Sesshomaru didn't say that she was that pretty._

The sun was shining overhead as Kagome bathed in the lake. She hummed a song she had heard on the radio at home. She suddenly stopped and looked up. Sesshomaru was walking past the lake towards the village. It seemed as if he didn't notice her but he did. _Not again_, thought Kagome, turning red. She watched him pass. He glimpsed at her nonchalantly and continued to walk. _Oops_, Kagome thought as she got out of the water and quickly dressed. She took a short cut to the village so she would get there before Sesshomaru.

Miyoko was getting dressed inside (putting on her sheaths, swords, bag, and matching slippers). Inuyasha was eating with Shippo while Sango was playing with Kilala then hitting Miroku for fondling her. Kagome came running.

"Sess…Sesshomaru! He's coming!" she shouted.

"What?" said Inuyasha. "Hmm…where's Miyoko?" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru came around the corner.

"Hello dear brother," he said stopping.

Miyoko came out of the house, intrigued by the changing voices. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Miyoko," he said, greeting her. Then he spoke to the others, "It seems as if you expected me."

"Kagome warned us," explained Inuyasha, "So we'd be ready to kick your butt."

Sesshomaru laughed a chilling laughed. "I am not surprised. I saw the human at the lake."

Miyoko glared at Kagome knowing she had gone to bathe there. "I can't believe you were at the lake flashing any man that walked by! You wench!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were surprised to hear their defenses.

"It's not like I _asked_ for him to come and **see** me!"

Miyoko realized she was right. _She_ had asked for him to. "Ugh. I should have known better than to tell him to come early. When you'd be **_bathing_**!" She tossed her bang with her hand.

"So you are a demon!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Enough talk," said Inuyasha, "I'm ready to fight," he said daringly. He attacked Sesshomaru who quickly dodged then tried to attack with his own sword. Inuyasha blocked then noticed Kagome with an arrow pointing towards Sesshomaru. "Don't Kagome," he snarled. "I want to do it myself." He continued to fight until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped to hear Miyoko furiously, and terribly quickly, blocking the arrows Kagome was shooting at her. Miyoko accidentally missed an arrow when Sesshomaru stopped it with his sword. Everyone was shocked that Sesshomaru saved her. He put away his sword, grabbed Miyoko's forearm and quietly said, "You win, Come," in her ear. Miyoko turned to cat form and leapt into Sesshomaru's arm. He lunged into the air and out of sight.

"A cat demon," said Sango. "I should have known from the way Kilala took so strongly to her."

"Do you think they'll be back?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha answered. "I don't know. But I really want to know who this Miyoko really is."

Yea! Did you like that? I hope you did because I think that's the last time you will be seeing Inuyasha. Ha! Sorry but Sesshomaru, to me, is more important than him.

Anyway, the next chapter is pretty short. But that is a good thing because I can get to next _really good_ chapter after that.

Please review.


	4. Miyoko joins Sesshomaru

Thank you for reading. **Please review, please.** I'm afraid that lack of encouragement has bored me of writing me story, and thus, not finishing it. In other words, if you don't review, I won't continue. I'm sorry but that's just how I feel. **If I don't get written feedback I lose determination and drive.** **So please review!** I want to know what you like about my story, to know what I am doing right. You understand right? I need more feedback. Well I'll get to the story since it is short anyway. Sorry if I make mistakes, I'm just ready to get to the next one after that, and I'm betting a bit bored.

**Miyoko joins Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru took Miyoko to a large, green field with a forest behind it. When he landed, she immediately leapt out of his arms forming back into human form in mid-air. Her changing flames subsided as she stood facing Sesshomaru. He stared his empty stare at her and she turned a bit red from embarrassment and from shame.

"I knew you'd come after me. You are stubborn," said Sesshomaru.

"And you are arrogant to think I'd abandon my friends to come with you."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Well yes, I did do so," she said, "But still." She crossed her arms.

Suddenly Jaken and Rin came running out of the woods. Rin looked very happy while Jaken looked worried and a little puzzled.

"Me Lord! Me Lord! Who have you kidnapped from Inuyasha? Is this one of Inuyasha's wenches?"

Miyoko kicked him. "Watch your mouth you ugly toad thing!"

"**This** is Miyoko, Jaken," said Rin.

"Me Lord, why is she here? Why have you not abandoned her?" asked Jaken.

"I have resolved to let her accompany us in our travels."

Jaken's mouth dropped open and Rin jumped up and down happily.

"But me Lord—"

Silence Jaken. It is the only reasonable solution. Come. We must travel onward."

"Where are we going?" asked Miyoko.

"It should not matter. You will come either way," said Sesshomaru.

_Well this is true_,Miyoko thought.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"When will we stop?"

"By nightfall."

"It is not a good idea not to call Lord Sesshomaru 'Lord'," said Jaken, "And you are not honorable enough to walk beside him—"

Miyoko had been listening intently.

"You are mistaken Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Leave her be."

Jaken gasped a little. _How is it that this youkai woman Lord Sesshomaru just met gets more respect from Lord Sesshomaru than I, his loyal and faithful servant for all his life? _Thought Jaken. He didn't like Miyoko.

* * *

So, two weeks passed. (I do not feel like describing each day in details, so here it is in brief.)

Sesshomaru kept telling Jaken to call Miyoko "Miyoko" instead of "wench" or "stupid girl" and to respect her. Jaken still calls her names behind his back and is usually caught and gets a bashing in the head for it.

Rin really likes Miyoko and Miyoko really likes Rin. She has come to care for her. Rin finally has someone to play with and Miyoko is always willing when she isn't cooking or cleaning or starting small fires for various needs.

Sesshomaru notices that Miyoko is very germ conscious after she washed Rin's hands 20 times after Rin flaunted a dead caterpillar she found. He also noticed Jaken's displeasure with Miyoko and his minor attempts to get him and Rin to disfavor her. His attempts always failed and he was starting to think about giving up.

At around the start of the second week, Sesshomaru started to watch Miyoko until she fell asleep. Before he would watch Rin, Jaken, and Miyoko, but now he would allow Miyoko to ask him various things until he got annoyed and she would fall asleep. And now, after she had fallen asleep he would stare, just stare at her with his cold, empty, emotionless eyes. Perhaps to make sure she did not wake up. Maybe it was because he did not trust her. Or perhaps he wanted to make sure she was safe.


	5. Miyoko and the Priestess

This takes place 4 days after Sesshomaru left to go seek an enemy. He took Jaken with him, leaving Rin and Miyoko behind.

**Miyoko and the Priestess**

Miyoko was cleaning where she and Rin had eaten lunch. Rin was picking grass blades, tearing them apart and repeating the process. Both had very solemn looks on their faces.

_He hasn't ever been gone this long_, thought Miyoko, _It hasn't been the same without him._ She quietly whispered, "Sesshomaru."

A familiar voice spoke behind her. "Yes? What of me?"

Sesshomaru's voice startled Miyoko as well as Rin. They both ran to him and hugged him—Miyoko's arms around his waist, and Rin's around his leg. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised Miyoko had shown such affection. After about 2 seconds of embracing him, Miyoko realized what she was doing and pulled away. Jaken glared at her. Without looking, she shoved his head with her foot, making him totter backward.

"We have missed you Lord Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin.

"And I you," he responded.

Jaken looked around. "Are you so stupid that you didn't fix a midday meal?" he said to Miyoko.

Sesshomaru hit Jaken more violently than usual. "Are you not only unable to respect those above you, but also unable to see?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Your food lies over there, but if you speak rudely to Miyoko again, I will wound you so insufferably that you will not be able to consume and food for as long as you live. Do you understand?"

"Yes me Lord." Jaken red face, sweat drop

Rin giggled a little. Miyoko maintain her calm, relaxed face.

* * *

It was dusk as they all traveled into a thick forest to rest in.

"We will go fetch wood," said Jaken, meaning him and Miyoko. He had a sly look on his face. Sesshomaru noticed it. Usually Rin helped Miyoko but tonight Rin looked very tired. Sesshomaru noticed this too.

"No. I will accompany her."

Jaken pouted as Miyoko and Sesshomaru headed deeper into the forest, picking up pieces of wood large enough for the fire.

Miyoko and Sesshomaru suddenly sensed something. They saw someone move between the trees. Miyoko immediately recognized the figure. Her palms started to heat as she was filled with hatred. She started to scorch the wood.

"Would you like to handle this?" asked Sesshomaru, noticing her anger. She had been so calm before. Miyoko turned to him a bit startled by his voice.

"Yes," she said sounding perfectly calm.

"Go. I will meet you here in moments when you are done."

She put down her wood and lunged into the air. '_Moments'…_ she thought. She was surprised at the increase of confidence Sesshomaru had in her. Miyoko spotted the person and landed (about 10 or so feet) in front of them. She pulled out her swords with grace.

"Kikyou," she acknowledged.

Kikyou held up her bow and arrow ready to shoot. For some reason, Miyoko could not get herself to strike at Kikyou. She had told herself "If I ever see Kikyou again, I will slice her in two with no hesitation." But now, despite her remaining hate, her violent intentions had abandoned her.

"Where is Sesshomaru, Eldest Daughter?" Eldest Daughter was another name Miyoko was called as a member of the Family of Elements. "Do not lie to me. I know he is nearby."

"If you know he is nearby, you know where he is," said Miyoko simply. "What is it that you want with him?"

"That is none of your business."

"Any wench seeking Sesshomaru is my business."

Kikyou glared and started to shoot arrows. Miyoko leapt forward, evading the arrows, and pounced on Kikyou with incredible grace. She put away her right hand sword and formed a ball of fire in her right hand.

"Flee," she said to Kikyou, "Or I will burn you to ashes."

"Very well," said Kikyou. Miyoko pinned her harder to the ground. For some reason she hated the fact that Kikyou had responded with those words. "But I shall return."

"Do so, and you will die another death." Kikyou got up and left, quickly. Miyoko stood up and tried to contain her anger.

"You display hatred for that woman," said a voice. It was Sesshomaru.

"Yes. An abundance of it," Miyoko said weakly. _Why am I so weak?_ She thought as she felt a pain in her left shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood there watching her grow weaker by the second. Then Miyoko passed out. Sesshomaru swiftly traveled to her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

Read the next chapter. It is called "Unexpected Things" (hint, hint).


	6. Unexpected Things

**Miyoko and the Priestess (continued)**

When Miyoko came to, she was a little shocked. All she saw was a familiar looking kimono and long, silvery hair. She realized what was happening after only a few moments. She was sitting facing Sesshomaru with her head and arms draped over his shoulders. Her was holding her, but it was not an embrace…her was doing something. She felt something tighten around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"I am dressing you," he responded.

Miyoko pushed away, grasping his shoulders, to look him in the face. As she did, a slight pain shot through her shoulder. She ignored it. She realized that her hair was unbraided and down loosely. Her long, wet locks dangled beside her face.

"You _bathed_ me!"

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, returning her back to his shoulder by pushing her forcefully. He sensed that she was upset. "Who else would have? Do not tell me you would have settled with not bathing at all. You are germ phobic."

"I am not germ phobic! And…maybe, somehow…Jaken—"

"It is most probable that he would have tried to drown you," he said pushing her back to his shoulder, for she had pushed away again. Miyoko was about to protest but Sesshomaru interrupted her. "Which is worse: having me bathe you, or not having bathed at all?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she said acerbically. Sesshomaru gave her a look. Miyoko sighed. This time when she pulled away, Sesshomaru let her. He held her waist. And Miyoko found this odd. "Having not bathed at all," she gave in.

"You needn't be so humble, Miyoko." As he said this, there was a small hint of an evil-looking smirk on his face. He pulled her up and handed her her right hand sword. "This is all you will be needing for a while. The priestess shot you with an arrow in your shoulder. And yet, you let her leave unharmed."

"Damn that Kikyou," she whispered. "I wasn't aware of it," she explained. She didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that Kikyou had wanted him. Besides, maybe he knew.

"The arrow contained poison. You are paralyzed in your legs, but will recover soon. It is a strange poison that it has paralyzed you in your legs and not where it struck. As for your shoulder, it will heal itself in a week."

"A week!"

Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her on a bed he had ordered Rin to make earlier. Miyoko quickly recalled the fact that Sesshomaru had bathed her. Miyoko found she could cross her arms. It was a lot easier to look made with her arms crossed.

"Lecher," she muttered under her breath.

Sesshomaru glared at her, then departed. Miyoko didn't look at him for the few seconds she was awake. She kept her arms crossed and head turned even as sleep overwhelmed her.

When Miyoko awoke, she looked at the sky and saw she had only been asleep for about a half hour. Rin and Jaken were awake. She didn't see Sesshomaru. As Miyoko found she could stand, Rin ran over to her happily.

"I am glad you are okay, Lady Miyoko."

"You don't have to call me that, but I am glad I am okay too," she said with a smile. "Can you assist me with dinner? For about a week I only have one arm…"

"Oh, yes, of course."

After dinner was made, Rin and Jaken sat down to eat and Miyoko re-braided her hair. The she walked into the woods hoping to find Sesshomaru. She walked until she spotted him sitting against a large tree. She walked to him and stopped about 10 feet away. The tress surrounding the largest made a canopy above them.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Hello Miyoko." A cold breeze swept by them. To Miyoko, it set a chilling somewhat creepy air and the feeling intensed when Sesshomaru's eyes lifted to look at her.

"I see you have braided your hair again."

"Yes, and?" she said putting up her defenses.

"It makes you look childish."

Miyoko grabbed the ribbon in her hair, pulled it out and threw it at Sesshomaru's feet. "Are you content!"

"…Yes…I am," he said with is eyes closed.

Miyoko sat down where she stood. There was a long pause then Miyoko said, "Dinner is ready." Sesshomaru slightly nodded. They sat there a moment longer then Sesshomaru finally got up and started walking back. Miyoko stood and followed close behind. When they returned, Rin was asleep and Jaken, keeping watch over her, was fighting sleep. When he saw Sesshomaru he pretended to be alert.

"You may sleep now," said Sesshomaru to Jaken. He said to Miyoko, "I will not eat tonight." He sat in facing Miyoko's bed as he usually did.

Miyoko was cleaning up the dinner. "Alright," she said calmly and softly. Although she had slept, it was not nearly enough sleep and she was tired.

After she cleaned, Miyoko sat beside Sesshomaru. He was surprised at this, but, of course, barely showed it. _Why is she sitting with me? This is unusual. It is best if she goes to her bed. She will fall asleep here, and I will not be the one to move her._ But, despite his thoughts, he took no action into getting Miyoko to her bed. Miyoko soon fell asleep. As she did, she leaned against Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru still did not move. He stared into space, his emotionless, empty eyes remaining so.

Did you like that chapter? Please Review. And you _have_ to read the next one. It is really entertaining and important. Please read and review that one too. If you don't know what to write just tell me how bad, or great my story is. I need motivation. Thanks. )

P.s. If you leave a good review, I might tell you what's to come in the series. It is really…interesting. O.


	7. Thanks

Thanks to X of shadows, Katsuragi-child, and keeper-of-mauve-paradise, and PinkPixie128

Katsuragi-child, you may use Miyoko. (I couldn't find any other way to notify you.)

X of shadows, I'm glad you can relate to my character. Now I know that she's not too outdone or over-done.

Thanks to you readers too. When enough people get past this, I will submit the next chapter.


	8. Meyami, The Fortune Teller

**I have had 170 something people read my story but only 4 review. So, if you want my story not to suck, review me. **

This is a very important chapter. Sparks get ready to fly between Sesshomaru and Miyoko and some interesting things are revealed. Sorry, but I have to put it (the flying sparks-heh) in the next chapter b/c of length. But if you read this one quickly you can get to the next. I'll post both at the same time so you don't have to wait. Read on and please review!

**Meyami, the Fortune Teller**

Two days after Miyoko was injured, the foursome continued their travels. Around noon, the path they walked on lead them through a traders' market. They had their stands and such set up for any passerby. There were merchants and fortunetellers, and even medicine women and men selling their medicines. Most were hanyous and looked peculiar. Others were humans.

_Even _Inuyasha_ is attractive compared to _these_ hanyous,_ thought Miyoko.

It seemed like they had had little business because their stands wear nearly full. As they walked by, a hanyou man stopped Miyoko.

"You are a very beautiful young woman. May I interest you in some fine rings to match your beauty?" he asked, stroking Miyoko's hand.

"Ehh…" Miyoko groaned in disgust; his hands were wet and slimy. (She then realized he was part lizard.)

"No, you may not," Sesshomaru said quickly (and a bit angrily) after the merchant asked his question. As he responded, he pushed the man's hand aside.

Rin walked close to Miyoko clutching the skirt of her kimono. They had made a bit of distance when an old human woman dressed in fortunetellers clothing stopped them.

"Wait," she said, "Ahh…there are interesting things to be told about you four. Come inside and I shall show you." The woman opened part of the door to her tent.

Rin tugged on Miyoko's kimono and Miyoko bent down. She quickly whispered something in Miyoko's ear. Sesshomaru watched as Miyoko stood up.

"Sesshomaru, can we? Please?" asked Miyoko.

"Sesshomaru said, "It is useless and a waste of time."

"But who knows. She may tell us something about…things you are looking for…," Miyoko hinted.

Sesshomaru thought a second. "Very well," he said as he took the lead into the tent.

Next to the woman, Miyoko was the last to enter. Before the woman closed the tent door, Miyoko dropped some coins in her hand. The woman nodded. After she closed the tent, she sat down facing them all. "Give me your palm and Meyami shall reveal secrets of your soul that have yet to be told. You first." She said to Jaken. "You look the easiest." She took his palm and studied it carefully. "Ahh. Yes. Beware, for you will receive a very painful injury to your head." Rin giggled. "And…" the woman seemed to be getting bored and moved a lot quicker. "You envy someone…" Meyami rolled her eyes. "…A lot."

"Now you little one." She took Rin's palm. "You are a happy one and for the most part, you are satisfied. But…you need a mother—"

"What? I am mother enough for her. What do you mean? That makes no sense," Miyoko protested.

"It is there. Forgive me if I offended you, but it is what I see."

Miyoko frowned.

"Your turn," said Meyami. Miyoko held out her hand. "Ooo. This is a good one, just as I suspected. Love lingers here."

Miyoko's eyes got wide. "Maybe you were right, maybe this is a waste of time," she said pulling her hand away, smiling innocently.

"No. This has become entertaining. Continue," said Sesshomaru said with a small evil-looking smirk.

Meyami took Miyoko's hand back. Miyoko fidgeted. She disliked the fact that Sesshomaru took amusement in seeing her uncomfortable.

The woman continued "Hmm… I see there is something else. There is something that upsets you." A smile played across the woman's face. She looked up and her eyes shifted from Miyoko to Sesshomaru then to Miyoko again. Miyoko turned red. Sesshomaru's _small_ evil smirk was now an average sized one. He did get enjoyment out of seeing Miyoko squirm.

"Oh. Here is something different. My…so much hate is not good for one such as you. You despise this person. Be careful not to let your hate get the better of you. It could be your downfall."

_Kikyou_, thought Miyoko.

"Now for you," Meyami said to Sesshomaru.

"I will decline partake in your telling," he said to her.

Miyoko now smirked, but hers was more innocent looking. "But…we all want to hear. And…something…informative may come out of it…"

Sesshomaru stared (thinking) then said, "Very well, begin." He held out his palm. The woman started to reach for it but Sesshomaru said, "Do not touch."

Meyami studied his hand. "Such exquisite hands," she began, "But they do not speak of much. Emotionless. Your feelings are barely there. Hmm. But I do see something else…you seek things but find something better. At first you do not realize how this is better, but you realize later that it is. You are happier with this than what you seek. But for some reason, you continue to seek what you originally sought."

Miyoko looked down at Rin who looked utterly confused. Jaken looked a bit confused too, but Miyoko knew Sesshomaru comprehended every word. He might not know what she is talking about specifically, but he understood it. _Jaken has been quiet which is unusual for him_, she thought. _This information we are all receiving must interest him greatly in order to shut him up that long._

Meyami went on. "I see you are conceited and disdainful." Sesshomaru glared at her. "Um…" she said, quickly changing to something else. "Aaaand…there are two people you care about greatly," she said quickly, throwing her hands up. "That is all."

Jaken got up, then Rin. Sesshomaru and Miyoko stood at the same time. Sesshomaru grabbed Miyoko's wrist pulling her out of the tent. They filed out with the fortuneteller behind them. She stood at her tent waiting for new passerby.

Rin, Miyoko, Sesshomaru, and Jaken walked on—Sesshomaru still dragging Miyoko past other merchants and fortunetellers. Then Jaken hopped in front of them and they stopped (Miyoko a ft. behind Sesshomaru, Rin behind her). Miyoko stared at Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist. Without looking, Sesshomaru removed his hand.

Jaken was babbling about something then stopped. He was looking to the side, beside Sesshomaru. Everyone turned to see what Jaken was staring at. There stood a little hanyou man, about Jaken's size, inspecting Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru took his hand out of the hanyou's sight. The hanyou noticed and looked up.

"Ehh…heh, heh," the hanyou laughed nervously.

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare, but before he could do anything, Miyoko grabbed his hand and pulled him onward. Sesshomaru took his hand away and walked up to Miyoko's side. Jaken walked behind. He then realized Rin was not following.

Meanwhile, the hanyou stopped Rin. He spoke to her wide-eyes and mysteriously, "He is in love with a beautiful woman. And although he dislikes that he is, eventually, he will express how he feels. Maybe this love interest is that woman traveling with you. Since you are his companion, I thought you should know." He smiled an almost toothless grin. Rin looked at the man curiously.

"Rin!" said Jaken. He was standing a few feet away. He had heard what the hanyou had said, but kept it to himself. Rin hurried to Jaken and together they caught up with Sesshomaru and Miyoko.

Ahh! Go on to the next one quickly! Don't forget to review!


	9. Rin Lends a Hand to Love

What you don't know—or realize—is that I have previously written all these chapters by hand, and read them five times each. After a while, the excitement in all of them disappears. I have writers block right now so you are lucky all these chapters are pre-written. I usually change a few things though so if this chapter gets kind of screwed, blame the writers block. (I also can't spell right now so just bear through the typos.)

* * *

Rin Lends a Hand to Love _

* * *

This cannot be true, thought Jaken. __Lord Sesshomaru cannot be in _love_. No, that feeling does not exist within him. He owns nothing but anger and malice._, thought Jaken. love 

_Could it be? Lord Sesshomaru loves Lady Miyoko?_ (Rin) _That has to be whom the fortuneteller was talking about. After all, the other fortuneteller said he cared about two people, and he doesn't know any other women well enough. Maybe he _does_ love Lady Miyoko. He will probably have trouble hinting it to her so I will help him. That way it will be easier when he confesses his love._

They continued to walk. The scenery started to change; they were walking on a path surrounded by a meadow of wildflowers. Sunset would begin any minute. Sesshomaru led the group, Rin and Jaken were in the middle, and (unlike usual) Miyoko walked in the back taking in the scenery.

Rin got an idea and picked up the prettiest flower she could find. She skipped over to Sesshomaru.

"Isn't this flower beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken leaned inward to eavesdrop.

Sesshomaru glimpsed at it, seemed to think for a moment, and then stated, "Yes."

"Almost as beautiful as Miyoko, right Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stopped walking for a second. He looked down at Rin who was holding the flower up and smiling. He continued to walk and said nothing.

"You should give it to her, Lord Sesshomaru. And tell her that it is almost as beautiful as her," said Rin.

Sesshomaru glimpsed down at her trying to figure out what she was trying to achieve. He moved his eyes back upward and stared blankly ahead as he did before.

"Why don't **you** give her the flower since you find it so _radiant_," was his response to Rin's request.

Rin nodded and skipped to Miyoko. "Lady Miyoko?"

Miyoko looked down and smiled "I told you Rin; you don't have to call me that."

"I know but with your permission, I'd like to."

"Alright then Rin-chan."

"Lady Miyoko?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to give you this flower for him."

Miyoko stopped walking. As Jaken hopped over she said, " I'm sure you are mistaken Rin—"

"No he did not Rin. Miyoko is right, you are mistaken." At this point, Miyoko started to walk again, and Jaken and Rin followed. "He didn't mean 'give it to her from _me_', he meant 'give it to her'!" said Jaken.

"It sounds the same to me," retorted Rin with her fists on her hips.

"Well, it is not the same," said Jaken angrily.

Miyoko bent down facing Rin. "Here," she said taking the flower out of Rin's hand and putting it in her hair. "Since we are unsure, why don't you take the flower? There, now you are even prettier."

Rin gasped. "Thank you Miyoko-dono." She skipped to Sesshomaru.

"I have got a flower in my hair Lord Sesshomaru."

He glanced at her as she pranced around him but continued to walk. She continued skipping behind him while Jaken watched her. Then he shifted his attention to Miyoko. She was looking at the scenery again, but this time she spent a while staring at the flowers, as if she were deep in thought.

* * *

That night, after they had reached another forest (with a very large clearing in its center) Miyoko tended to the fire. Jaken was sitting near the fire, but Sesshomaru was farther away. He was sitting, facing away from it. He appeared to be thinking, although his face was empty (as it always was).

Rin came over and sat beside him. She sat there for a moment the said, "Lord Sesshomaru?" She spoke gently and quietly—a contrast to earlier.

"Yes Rin?"

She paused. "The man who was reading your palm without permission, he told me what he read."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Would you like to know what he said Lord Sesshomaru?"

He paused. "Yes. I would like to know what that man told you without my permission.

"He…said that you were in love. With Miyoko."

Sesshomaru's expression did not change.

"Is this true Lord Sesshomaru?"

For a second he remained silent. The he said, "Not all fortune tellers tell the truth Rin."

"Oh," she said simply. She was a little disappointed.

"It is late Rin. You should sleep," he said. He led her to her bed.

Miyoko wasn't in sight.

"Keep watch over Rin," he said to Jaken.

"Yes me Lord………she is fetching more wood."

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with fierce eyes when he said that. They weren't glaring, but they were fierce and intent.

He then turned away and headed deeper into the forest. Jaken scowled.

* * *

Sesshomaru found a large tree and leaned against it. He thought. _The knowledge we obtained from the fortuneteller today was not aiding. Although it entertained me, it revealed no clear answers._ He recalled what Meyami had said about Miyoko. _I knew she liked me. But I was not aware that she _loved_ me. Love is much stronger than just a liking and she has not really shown that strong emotion._ He knew Miyoko was somewhere nearby; he could smell her. He closed his eyes and gave in to his urge to seek her out.

Miyoko had picked up wood then realized there was no need for it. She knew why she was really there. She dropped her wood in frustration and traveled to a log. She sat on it and placed her hands in her lap being careful of her shoulder.

_What was Rin doing? What happened today?_

Miyoko suddenly did something she had not done in a long time. She thought about her friends. _I'm sure they are fine without me. Besides, they would be glad to know I am happier here._

She looked down at her hands and was instantly reminded of Sesshomaru. _"Such exquisite hands,"_ the fortune-teller had said. _"Emotionless. Your feelings are barely there."_

She looked up at the sky to see the moon but the trees blocked her view. Then she heard a noise. Sesshomaru appeared behind the trees and stood before her. _What has he come to do? Tease me about how red my face was today? No, he must be here to tell me I look old without my ribbon._ She looked up at him. He gazed back at her. _Emotionless, empty eyes._ Suddenly, she felt weak and vulnerable. She tried to look away but could not. Her eyes were locked on his, and his on hers.

Finally, she turned away. "Stop _staring_ at me," she said crossing her arms.

He continued to stare. "Where is your wood?" he asked, slightly smiling in his sly manner.

Miyoko thought quickly. "I threw it…out. I realized I didn't need it anymore." Maybe too quickly. _Great cover up, Miyoko. _Lie_ you butt off_, she thought.

Sesshomaru maintained his smirk. _Yes, I see now._

"Stop staring at me like that!" Miyoko shouted standing up.

Sesshomaru slowly erased the smirk off his face. "Does it make you anxious?" His emotionless face had returned.

"Meyami was right; you _are_ conceited."

Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Miyoko. (Now about 3 feet away.) They were silent for a while—Sesshomaru looking up at the starry sky, Miyoko looking down at the grassy ground. Her expression was calm and relaxed. When she looked up, Sesshomaru was looking back at her.

"I was thinking about my friends I left behind."

"…Do you miss them?"

Miyoko sighed. "I suppose so. But I am much happier here."

Sesshomaru turned to face sideways. He stared blankly ahead. Then calmly said, "Sometimes Miyoko, It does not appear that way. It seems as if you'd be more content hunting for the hanyou that killed your family with your human friends."

Miyoko frowned. "If you do not speak of my family, I will not speak of yours," she said.

There was a pause.

"I have given you much freedom Miyoko. Are you aware of the reason for this?"

There was another pause. "No," she said.

"Nor am I," Sesshomaru said softly, looking at her intently. He turned and step closer still. Now they were only about a foot apart. Miyoko tried to keep herself from blushing but couldn't do so. She turned her head away and looked down but she knew it was still not hidden. She felt his cold, empty, emotionless, yet beautiful and entrancing eyes on her. She felt weak again and as if she would faint.

He was tearing her to pieces and he knew it. _Why is he doing this to me? This is the worst way he has ever tried to get enjoyment out of my discomfort._

"I hate you," she whispered under her breath.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, "It is quite obvious that you do." He turned and walked away, heading in the direction of where they'd set up camp.

She wanted to throw a rock at his stupid head. But knew she wouldn't. _Maybe I do hate you Sesshomaru. Hate you for the way you tease me so. For the way you make me feel._ He husband never gave her this feeling. This feeling was different. It made her feel uncomfortable, but in a somewhat pleasant way. She felt herself blush again. _Why? _


	10. Things Become Clearer Part One

**401 readers. 5 reviewers. That's pathetic. It makes me feel bad.**

I have been asked some questions about some things about…my story and character. First of all, some things get clearer as the story goes on. Secondly, the Family of Elements is such a legendary family because they were a whole demon family each possessing their powers genetically. Yes, other demons—like Renkotsu, (that guy from The Band of Seven) and Kagura (one of Naraku's minions) can control elements, but they cannot just conjure it up out of nowhere and make it do whatever they please it to, like the Family of Elements can. The Family of Elements easily slayed any demon, that attempted to harm them.

Miyoko is the last, remaining member of the legendary family, so she is even more important. The Family of Elements, being so powerful, are a noble family. That is one reason why Sesshomaru respects her and demands she have respect from others. It is only obvious that he will treat her differently; she is a full demon that is independent, strong, and strong willed, and comes from a noble, powerful family. As shallow as it seems, Sesshomaru feels Miyoko is actually worthy of him. That's why he respects her. Once you think about it, they also have some similarities.

I was going to save this for later, but I guess I can say it now (note: because I am saying it now, it won't be said later). One of the reasons Miyoko hates Kikyou is because Kikyou broke Naraku's heart. Miyoko cared for Naraku when she was younger (but she didn't exactly _love_ him). Another reason Kikyou hates Miyoko is one I can't exactly tell you now. It is a complicated matter (why I can't tell you). Just be patient. It has to do with her mother's death though. And well, Miyoko is definitely one to hold grudges.

All right, I hope I answered any questions you had.

**

* * *

**

Things Become Clearer

Miyoko sat on the edge of the bank. She had just finished bathing in the spring and was fully dressed. She was trying to forget about last night. As she began to braid her hair, she heard a voice behind her.

"Is there ever a time when your hair is not braided?"

Miyoko scowled. "What is your obsession with hair?" she retorted. I have already given up my ribbon; I will not wear my hair unbraided **or** down."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Miyoko gave in with a sigh. "Because…I look too much like Kikyou."

"Why do you abhor the priestess so strongly?"

"I barely know myself," she admitted.

Sesshomaru waited for Miyoko to finish braiding her hair. She stood and walked toward him, but avoided him at the same time. She found herself stopping in front of him. _Damn it_, she thought. She looked at him. Sesshomaru could not resist; he moved closer. Suddenly, Rin came running to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Miyoko!"

Sesshomaru stopped at the word 'Lady.'

"Lady?" he looked at Rin.

"Mmm. When I asked Lady Miyoko if I could call her that she said 'yes'."

Sesshomaru looked at Miyoko.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Great Lord of the Western Lands. Did I need your permission first?" Miyoko asked, mockingly.

Sesshomaru glared at her. Rin then noticed that they were standing closer than usual. _But Lord Sesshomaru said…_

'Why have you come Rin?" he asked.

"Oh! Jaken, he has hit his head on a tree!"

"Is that all?" he asked, as if it were nothing.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. But he isn't moving."

Sesshomaru let out a breath of air, in annoyance. "Fine. I will come."

He looked at Miyoko intently before he started to walk away. Miyoko put her bag over her head and her arm through so it rested on her back. I pained her shoulder, but she was tolerant. Miyoko walked a bit far behind them.

(Rin) _Lord Sesshomaru said the man had lied. But he was standing so close to Lady Miyoko. And the way he looked at her. But he _did_ glare at her before. And Jaken hit his head hard, like the other fortuneteller said he would. I…am confused. Love is hard to understand._

Sesshomaru pushed Jaken's body with his foot. "Hmm," he said as Jaken did not move. "Miyoko."

She looked up. Him saying her name made her feel…funny. "Yes?"

"Burn him."

Miyoko raised an eyebrow.

"He will surely come to consciousness if he feels a greater pain."

Miyoko bent down and thought about where she should burn him. His forehead or his arm?

"What delays you Miyoko? Asked Sesshomaru.

"Where is the best place for me to scorch him?"

Sesshomaru paused, then bent down and took hold of Miyoko's hand. He placed it on Jaken's forearm. Miyoko heated her palm trying to ignore the fact that Sesshomaru was holding her hand. Sesshomaru held her palm there, pressing a bit until Jaken opened his eyelids and jumped up in pain.

"Oww!" he yelped, grabbing his arm. He saw Sesshomaru's hand on Miyoko's. He glared at her. "Why didn't you stop her from burning me sooner me Lord?"

Miyoko rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru removed his hand.

"I **told** her to burn you, Jaken. You _are_ conscious now, are you not?"

"Yes me Lord. I am.

"Unfortunately," Miyoko muttered.

"I have news you might enjoy," announced Sesshomaru. They all gave him their attention. "You will not be traveling today."

Jaken looked happy, while Rin jumped up and down.

"Is that it?" asked Miyoko, "That is all you are going to tell us?"

"Yes," said Sesshomaru. He didn't look at her.

That day, Sesshomaru left by himself. By nightfall, he had returned.

* * *

Go to the next chapter—if it is posted, of course. It is called 'Things Become Clearer Part Two'. If you have any questions please give me your e-mail or some way to contact you to answer them. Don't worry, I won't send you any chain letters and junk. I'll just tell you what you need to know. Thnx for reading and please review. (I know this one was short. But the next one will be better. Sry if it takes too long for me to post. School is about to start and I have a lot to do.)

P.S. I thank you for reading. But, not many thank me for writing. This makes me sad. Please review. If you have any suggestions, questions or comments, tell me. Or else, you'll just be left in the dark, won't 'cha now?


	11. Things Become Clearer Part Two

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. **

**TheDisruptiveOne**- My computer can't get to your e-mail for some reason...But anyway, thanks for clarifying the Renkotsu thing for me. I wasn't sure if the Band of Seven were humans or demons. I mean, they have those markings on their faces...but at the same time, I thought I recalled someone saying they were human from one of the episodes. Butone of themain reasonsI said 'demon' was because I really wasn't paying attention, heh. Thanks for clarifying that.

**

* * *

**

Things Become Clearer Part Two

It was night, once again. Miyoko tucked Rin into bed. She looked sternly at Jaken.

"Pay attention. Don't fall asleep."

Miyoko usually said "If anything happens to her…' and then some kind of threat, but tonight was different. She was troubled. She didn't know why. Despite her better judgment, she headed deeper into the woods to look for Sesshomaru. _Why am I doing this?_ She really, really did not want to go, but knew that if she didn't, she'd never be able to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced in a clearing knowing Miyoko would come. He knew very well how she felt about him. But what he didn't know was how he felt about her. He wasn't exactly sure and of course, he wouldn't admit to himself that he actually cared. He stopped pacing. _Miyoko_, he thought. He remembered her. He thought of her eyes, her hair, and her spiteful glare. He smirked then sniffed the air. He smelt her clean, fresh scent. _Hmm. Could it be that I really _do_ care? This is not good. But…it cannot be changed…_He thought about what he should do. After deciding, he also decided to go to Miyoko, instead of her coming to him.

* * *

Miyoko stopped walking. She turned the opposite direction, re-thinking about going to Sesshomaru. She stopped at a large rock and sat on it.

_He knows I'm coming to him. That arrogant bastard. I'm going back, _she thought. Her braids were messed up from playing with Rin, earlier. She undid one, then the other. She paused, seeing a figure far far away in the darkness. _Ha! He came to me. _She paused as another thought—a realization—emerged. _He has feelings for me…No. He can't. He doesn't. He just…has a…strange…interest…in me. He couldn't possibly _like_ me. Why would he? I'm sure there are tons of youkai women throwing themselves at his feet. Wait, I bet there are. Great!_ She rolled her eyes.

_He isn't even close to being the type of guy who would…have those kinds of feelings. He'd consider them a waste of…everything. Then why…what was that the other day? The way he said he wasn't sure why he gave me so much…freedom. And…he was so close…No. It was probably just to see me…squirm. Ha, yep that's it. He likes to watch me squirm. He's _playing_ with my emotions!_ Miyoko felt a little hurt. _Well, he can't play with them if I don't show them_, she decided.

She remembered she was fixing her hair. Then she thought, _What am I doing? I will just take it down to wash it tomorrow anyway. _She realized all this thinking of Sesshomaru had her not thinking at all. Miyoko left her unbraided ponytail alone. _Great, here he comes._

Sesshomaru walked into view. Miyoko sat with her legs crossed and her elbow on her knee and her chin resting on her palm. Sesshomaru sat down on a rock beside her. He had one foot on the ground and the other on a small protruding edge elevated near the base of the rock. He rested his arm on his knee. Part of his wrist was visible displaying one of his two magenta stripes that marked it. Miyoko stared at the stripe as Sesshomaru stared at her. Miyoko displayed her calm, relaxed face, while Sesshomaru displayed his empty, emotionless one.

"Did you enjoy the fortuneteller's lies?" asked Sesshomaru.

Miyoko was a bit startled by the random question. "They were not lies they—No," Miyoko started the caught herself. She blushed a little, and then scolded herself. _Don't show any…_

Sesshomaru glimpsed at her, knowing he had won, yet again.

"Why must you tease me?" asked Miyoko.

"It amuses me," he responded, smirking.

"Well, I'm glad you get amusement from me," she said. Any other time, this would have been said sarcastically, but now it sounded as if she were serious.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Why is that?"

"Because, in that case, you'd be nothing without me," she answered priggishly, turning her head so her long ponytail and bang tossed. She didn't smile, as if she were serious and trying to make a point.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to Miyoko. She stood. He took hold of her forearm and pulled her closer. He let go, moving his hand to the back of her head. Miyoko was surprised she could maintain her calm, collected expression as she gazed into Sesshomaru's emotionless one. She felt her waist length, auburn, barely black hair fall to her face. Sesshomaru held the silk, black tie, which had held her ponytail, in his claw.

"You should really wear your hair down," he said.

Miyoko paused and turned her head away. "You just _want_ me to look like Kikyou," she said very softly, so soft she could barely hear herself.

"I wouldn't want you to favor any human," Sesshomaru said gently, while gazing at her.

Miyoko looked up again as she felt her stomach twist. She reached for her tie, but Sesshomaru evaded her hand. Miyoko put down her hand, relinquishing her tie.

"I am surprised. You are not usually so submissive."

"I am not," she agreed.

He continued to gaze at her—emotions still not showing (in his facial expression that is), this time searching her face with his eyes. _That glare…_ He longed to see it.

Miyoko smiled slyly and spoke softly, her voice alluring. "What are you looking for, signs of anger?" She paused. "Looks like I might have won this time. She stepped forward—they could not have been closer. She slowly reached for her tie and easily took it out of Sesshomaru's claws. She took a few steps back, then turned and walked away. She had finally won and taken _him_ by surprise. Although a part of her—way down—like being teased, she also liked this turn around.

_Damn_, he thought, _She is a clever temptress.

* * *

Did you actually think something was going to happen? Well, heh, boy were you wrong. I suppose I did that on purpose...I don't remember. All I know is that this story would be crap if things happened too fast. If Sesshomaru __gave in_ too fast.

Thanks for reading...and reviewing.


	12. A Display of Affection

**A Display of Affection**

(Two days later)

Sunset had begun. They were near some mountains. The storm they saw in the distance had now reached them and it began to rain. Jaken suggested they find a cave to rest in.

They headed inside the largest cavern they could find. It had many tunnels and openings, so Miyoko scorched the rocky floor where they had traveled—making dark circles every 5 or so feet. As they walked, Sesshomaru's ear twitched.

Miyoko burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare. She smiled. "What do you find so amusing?" he asked.

"Heehee." She put a hand over her mouth making her words muffled. "Your ears."

"I hear water," he explained.

"What? What do you—" she listened, then heard the sound of rushing water. "Oh. Yes, I hear it too."

"I don't hear anything!" said Jaken.

"It…sounds like a waterfall," said Sesshomaru.

"Hmm. That's interesting," responded Miyoko.

"I don't hear anything!" repeated Jaken.

They continued to walk, trying to find a large enough space for them to rest. Every space they passed was too small. As they walked further into the cave, the sound of the waterfall grew louder, and Miyoko had a harder time marking their trail.

"I can't mark our trail anymore," Miyoko announced.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

They turned into another tunnel. There, in front of them was a clear waterfall cascading to a small pool beneath it. The room was more than large enough.

"Look Miyoko. You have somewhere to bathe," said Sesshomaru, teasing her.

Miyoko glared at him. "We cannot stay here."

"What?" retorted Jaken.

"We-can-not-stay-here," Miyoko repeated. "Because of the abundance of moisture, I cannot produce fire. Not unless we find someplace dryer."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then come with me to find a dryer area just as large. Jaken, Rin, you stay here. If we cannot find a more suitable place, we will stay here." He started to walk into another tunnel. Miyoko followed him.

They walked further until Miyoko could scorch the ground again. They continued to walk looking for a suitable place to rest.

Miyoko's hair was wet and a little frizzy so she unbraided it and took out her tie. She removed a comb from her obi and started to comb her hair.

"Your braids get rather annoying," said Sesshomaru.

"Well fine! I will wear my hair down!" said Miyoko, irritated.

He stopped walking and looked her in the eye. "You don't have to," he said.

"Are you _trying_ to irritate me?"

"No, I am only trying to please you…And Myself," he added. "I want you to be happy with me, Miyoko."

Miyoko was startled at the comment. She paused. "I couldn't be happier, Sesshomaru," she responded. "Really, I **couldn't**," she said.

He nodded and they continued walking. Soon, they found a large, dry cave. They went back to Jaken and Rin then led them there.

* * *

Miyoko stood in the opening of the cave, watching and hearing the rain pour. The rain—the water—reminded her of her sister. It made her sad but relaxed her at the same time. A wind swept by and she was reminded of her father. She then remembered when she had sat with Sesshomaru in the forest and given up her ribbon. _Now I have given up my tie._ She wanted to please Sesshomaru. She didn't want him to disapprove of her like her family had when she'd told them she was to wed a human. But, they didn't know the half of it. She had done it for their own good—or at least tried. She stepped further outside of the cave, letting the rain hit her. Sesshomaru watched Miyoko and stepped behind her.

"Do you like the rain?" he asked.

She turned, sighed, and stepped closer. They were as close as they had been two nights ago. "Yes," she said. She bit her lip, and then slightly pouted. Sesshomaru decided it didn't matter anymore. He leaned closer and kissed her gently. Miyoko trembled and Sesshomaru put his hand on her waist. He released her looking as if kissing her wasn't a big deal. His eyes were emotionless and empty but Miyoko liked the fact that he didn't appear all amorous and mushy. Sesshomaru liked her calm, relaxed face because he knew it meant she was content. They looked at each other for a while.

Feeling like there was nothing to say, Sesshomaru headed inside.

"That's it? You kiss me then walk away?" asked Miyoko.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes." He continued to walk.

"Humph. Figures," said Miyoko, quietly to herself. She waited for one last gust of air—a consent from her father—and also headed inside.


	13. Sesshomaru and Miyoko's Battle

I don't really like the word chuckles. I mean, the word seems kind of the opposite of its meaning. I don't like using it to describe Sesshomaru giving a small and quiet, inward laugh. But I have to remind myself that that's what a chuckle is. I suppose it is the "chuck" part of the word that gets to me.

Sorry if I use a word incorrectly. I'm trying to improve my vocabulary and some words, I didn't have time to look up. So, just ignore the mistakes.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru and Miyoko's Battle

Miyoko was unsure of what the kiss had meant. Was Sesshomaru one to show affection because he loved someone, or because he was infatuated? The kiss had been quick and soft. As if it wasn't meaningful and a little…afraid. What was Sesshomaru feeling towards her? But then again, did he feel at all? _Well, he has treated me normally since then. And even though it has only been several hours, he seems to have little concern for me, as he usually does. I mean, it would be normal if he were physically attracted to me. After all, physical attraction isn't an emotion at all._ Miyoko decided that it was just a physical attraction that meant nothing to him.

* * *

"It storms," said Sesshomaru. "The conditions are too harsh for you to travel in. We will stay here until it ceases. If the rain does not cease by noon, we will stay here another night and travel tomorrow." 

They all nodded, except for Miyoko. Sesshomaru watched her, inquisitively as she stood and walked out of the cave.

Miyoko stood at the entrance of the cavern, where Sesshomaru had kissed her last night. She took a step forward. Now outside the cavern, she let the rain pour over her. After looking at the mountains that surrounded her, she walked down to a lower platform of the small mountain she stood on. Miyoko closed her eyes. For once, no thoughts plagued her mind. Sesshomaru's voice behind her wasn't startling, but she wished she he hadn't come. Now thoughts would once more plague her mind and she would no longer fully be at peace. She kept her eyes shut.

"It is strange that you, a cat demon, should favor the rain so much."

"Cats are different from cat demons…. Just as dogs are different from dog demons."

The wind tugged at their hair. It blew Miyoko's light orange kimono sleeves behind her, and Sesshomaru's white kimono sleeves behind him.

"These conditions are not too harsh for _me_. Nor are they too harsh for you."

"For once, Miyoko, I am in no hurry. We are traveling west near my lands. We will get there when we get there."

Miyoko turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes contrasted beautifully with the gray sky. The wind shifted and blew Sesshomaru and Miyoko's hair to the side. Strands of her hair danced in front of her face. It was wet from the rain, as was Sesshomaru's. The wind lifted her bangs and revealed her fire burst reminding Sesshomaru that she had demonic power.

"I was a little startled when I discovered you posses stripes on your frame…"

Miyoko raised an eyebrow to the way he worded the statement. Then she wondered how he knew that. Remembering, she turned red. "Great time to remind me that you bathed me," she said, sarcastically.

Sesshomaru ignored her comment, and continued. "…They are concealed, similar to the marking on your forehead. Tell me, do you relish passing as human?"

Miyoko glared at him. "Sometimes it is helpful. But despite my looks being _human_, I am demon and wouldn't have it any other way." She paused. "Now tell me, do you relish being a bastard?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Sometimes," he said simply. Moving only his eyes, he looked her up and down. "Come. I would like to see how skilled you are in battling with your swords."

"What?" Miyoko asked as if she had not heard him. "Is that why you have come?"

Sesshomaru paused and admitted, "That wasn't the only reason… Come."

* * *

Sesshomaru handed Miyoko her swords, then walked to the opposite end of the cave. 

"Go," said Sesshomaru directing her to the other end. "Make your move when you are ready." He drew out his sword.

Miyoko laughed softly. "You are more skilled than me. You can't expect me to learn from this?" She sounded unconfident.

"I can."

Miyoko knew he wouldn't make the first move, so she did. She suddenly sped to Sesshomaru's right side. It looked as if she'd attack with her right sword. (Sesshomaru, of course, studied her every action—as that was his way.) Then, when Miyoko was about three feet away, she abruptly spun around to her right. As she did, her left sword met Sesshomaru's. He had easily blocked her attack, but the only problem was he had had to block on the opposite side his sword was on causing him to block at the last minute. He pushed on Miyoko's sword making her have to put up her right sword because of his strength. With great force, Miyoko pushed both swords forward slashing at his sword and the air. This caused Sesshomaru to jump backwards. _She sounded so unconfident, but she is skilled and strong. Was she serious or playing innocent?_ He sped towards Miyoko, thinking quickly. _Like most cats, Miyoko is left-handed. If I attack, it is natural that she will dodge right. I will attack at her right and take her by surprise. _As he turned to her right side, she dodged to her left taking him by surprise.

Sesshomaru glared. _How could she have dodged?_

Miyoko shrugged at his angry, questioning look. "What? I assumed that since you are right handed, it would be easier for you to attack me on my right."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "But you are left-handed. You should have dodged to your right."

Miyoko laughed softly. "Not when I knew you were going to attack me there. Maybe you are thinking things too far through."

"Impossible," said Sesshomaru, confidently.

Miyoko smiled a barely-there smile and rolled her eyes. "Are we done?"

"No," said Sesshomaru, "Go back to your end of the cave. We will battle until you are at the end of my blade," he said, dangerously.

"As you wish."

They stood back in their spots. Miyoko attacked first, again. She moved her swords in graceful, elegant, curving strokes that Sesshomaru had never seen executed before. All the same, he blocked and dodged the attacks. When he attacked, Miyoko fairly easily dodged, but barely blocked. They'd fought for at least five minutes when Miyoko looked at Sesshomaru and realized how effortlessly he was fighting. His facial expression was its normal one and he was silent (a contrast to all the grimaces and grunts other opponents would have made). Miyoko's face was calm, but she made soft moans occasionally, and she didn't fight as effortlessly as Sesshomaru— who studied how graceful and weightless Miyoko was when she fought. Her calm face pleased him and the small moans she made were…interesting. But she seemed as if she were trying to hard.

Sesshomaru gazed intently at Miyoko. His golden eyes entranced her, and she subconsciously became less tense—but not vulnerable. Sesshomaru watched as the gaze he had given her had the effect he had wanted. She had become more weightless and was fighting more effortlessly. She seemed unreal, her long hair and kimono, streaming around her.

Miyoko leapt to Sesshomaru's side, trying to attack him. Sesshomaru abruptly sheathed his sword. Suddenly, he grabbed Miyoko's waist, turned in a circle to stop her momentum, and slowly lowered her to the ground. His grip on her waist was firm as he gazed, emotionlessly—yet coldly—into her eyes. Miyoko's swords slipped out of her hands. She didn't notice until she heard them hit the ground, and she came back to reality. While still having his arm around her waist, Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and held the blade to the side of her neck.

"I won," he said in his deep voice, slightly raising his eyebrows.

Miyoko almost blushed, but contained herself. She noticed a small hint of a smirk on his face._ He is upset about me dodging the attack he made earlier. He'd hate to lose, especially to a woman. So he's just figured out a witty way to make me lose this time. _Regaining her composure she said, "You cheated."

"Maybe so…" Sesshomaru said, his voice trailing off. His ear twitched. Miyoko easily held back a giggle. Suddenly, Sesshomaru let go ofher and she stumbled back a bit. _What's wrong,_ she thought. As Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, Jaken came into view. _Oh, _Miyoko rolled her eyes. _That's what's wrong._ She picked up her swords and sheathed them as Jaken spoke.

"Me lord, the rain has stopped."

Miyoko spoke up. "But has the storm cleared?"

Jaken glared at her, believing she was being facetious. He looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for a response.

"Has the storm cleared?" Sesshomaru repeated Miyoko's question, annoyed.

Jaken looked puzzled.

"You simpleminded toad," Sesshomaru said, slightly shaking his head in annoyance. "Just because the rain has ceased, does not mean the storm has dissipated. It is possible that it will rain again."

"Oh…uhm…I will go and see." He scurried off.

Sesshomaru slightly rolled his eyes.

Miyoko smiled a small smirk. "He is like another child is he not?"

"I am not sure if I can deal with another 'child.' The ignorance is too much for me. I may kill him before I must deal with it again."

Miyoko gave a small smile again. And Sesshomaru noticed that she smiled rarely. _Is she really as happy as she claims she is?_

* * *

They were all preparing to leave the cave. Sesshomaru, Miyoko, and Rin were done gathering their things but Jaken was still inside. 

"Miyoko, tell Jaken to move faster. He is wasting time. If he needs help...help him," said Sesshomaru.

"I thought you said you were in no hurry."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Fine. Fine." She walked away to fetch Jaken.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Sesshomaru wants you to hurry up. He says you are wasting time," said Miyoko picking up some things Jaken was carrying.

Heglared at her. "You thinkLord Sesshomaruactually cares anything about you? You are mistaken.Lord Sesshomaruis only using you."

Miyoko was taken by surprise. She was confused. As she was about to ask whathe was talking about when he said, "I saw him holding you. Don't think Lord Sesshomaru actually likes you. Lord Sesshomaru would never develop feelings for anyone. He obviously needs you for something."

Miyoko's facial expression became serious. "And how do I know this is not just your jealousy talking?"

"I have known him longer than you. I know everything about him. And...Lord Sesshomaruhas told me himself that he is using you."

"Using me for what?"

"He didn't say. Maybe you are some use to him in finding his enemies. Or maybe you will just becomeLord Sesshomaru's_whore_."

Miyoko's eyes widened.Flames tried to escape fromherfingertips but she managed them. _I don't want to deal with this right now._ She tossed his things back to him. One thing hit his face and made him fall backwards. "Carry them yourself," she said harshly and then made her way out of the cave.

She stomped past Rin and Sesshomaru as Jaken struggled behind them with his things. Sesshomaru noticed her anger but left it alone, as it was probably only something Jaken had said to her to make her angry. What ever it was, he didn't care and told her to walk behind because she did not know where she was going. She had glared at him, but followed his orders.

Miyoko wanted so badly to take her anger out somehow. So, as they traveled, she burned various small things in her path. She hated that Jaken had said that to her. But, even more, she hated the fact that he could possibly be right.


	14. The Untitled Chapter

**Read! All of it! Or else:**

Sorry I didn't post sooner. School is crap, and I can't get on the computer during the week.

I know, almost every chapter takes place in the woods. But, I like the woods, and well, don't worry because the setting will change soon. Yep, I think…. And I realized how many typos I made! Especially in the earlier chapters. I made like, at least 10 each chapter. Sorry about that. They were just mistakes so don't think I have no clue how to form sentences or spell. I'm the Typo Queen. Really, I am. All hail me.

God, I feel like all my chapters suck. The saddest thing is that because I haven't seen or heard Sesshomaru and his cruel, "evil", cold ways in a while; I can't type his personality very well, and my love for him and his character is depleting forcing Miyoko's love to deplete. I am having so much trouble typing these chapters.

I have so many chapters in my head. So many that this story may never end. But, then again, it may end to soon (I haven't written any down for I don't have the time or patience. So, you may never get to read the chapters in my head).

Anyway, so I may take out some of the chapters I said I was going to do. So, you will probably not find out some information you wanted. But I just don't have time. I have to finish this story soon so…it doesn't take me _forever_ to go on and on and on. Because…that's what it would do…

After this story, I may make another story with a new character and all the ones in this one. It is kind of a continuation. Or I may just include the beginning (b/c that is all I have right now and probably all I will ever have) in here. And then I'll make a new story…like…a sequel. Yep, that's probably what I'll do. Now, let me warn you, the sequel probably won't be posted until winter break. Heh, I know I know. But…you just have to understand. I don't have time for anything.

I have all honors and 10th grade classes this year and tons of work and studying and seriousness. Plus I am on the path to failing math. (I loathe math) I can't afford to type a chapter every weekend. I mean, even currently, I have math homework to do. And I have to cook dinner.

Don't worry; I'm not going to stop typing my story. It will just…be a long time between chapters. Please do me a favor and be patient.

Oh my god, I really don't feel like typing right now. I'd just rather have the words appear. cries I miss my love sooo much! God, I think I miss anime period. Ima just type this quickly and get it over with. Let me remind you, I am mostly doing this for **you**. Show some appreciation. …Please…

Oh, I lied; you will see Inuyasha and the others again. Ya.

I had no clue what to name this chapter so I am just naming it….

**

* * *

**

The Untitled Chapter

(Hahaha, omg, heh, that sucks sooo badly.)

(That night) All are in a small clearing in the forest. Rin is asleep with her head on Miyoko's lap. Jaken is sitting near a tree. Sesshomaru is standing against one. Miyoko is sitting and playing with some strands of her hair She has been wearing it down for the past two days.

Sesshomaru studied Miyoko. His expression was cold.

Miyoko looked up. She batted her eyes in annoyance. "What?" she retorted.

"You playing with your hair is an annoyance."

Miyoko stopped as she gently took Rin's head off of her lap and scooted over a bit. She paused, and then she continued playing with her hair.

Sesshomaru gave her a death glare and swiftly proceed to her. He knelt down and looked her in the eye. Miyoko looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. Jaken watched curiously. Sesshomaru's expression was still a bit cold. Miyoko continued playing with her hair, but more slowly this time, as she was hesitant. Sesshomaru's eyes entranced her and she gazed in wonder. _Why are they so beautiful?_ She slowly removed her hands from her hair and placed them in her lap, still entranced. Sesshomaru continued to keep his eyes locked on hers. Miyoko thought she saw, for a spilt second, a flicker of some kind of emotion. She couldn't identify the emotion because it was only visible for a millisecond, but she knew it wasn't anger. She turned away. She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

Sesshomaru placed two fingers under her chin and turned her head towards him. He studied her for a few seconds, then turned her head to the right and studied that side for a few seconds. Then he turned her head to the left and repeated the process—studying her face from all angles. "Hmm," he said as he removed his fingers and stood.

Miyoko's annoyed expression returned. "What!" she demanded.

Sesshomaru glimpsed at her, then turned away.

Miyoko softly (outwardly) gasped as she rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked back at her. "Come with me," he said. He started to walk out of the clearing. Miyoko's eyes narrowed, but she got up, reluctantly. Jaken continued to watch_. Does she still think he wants her? Where is he taking her? Maybe I should go spy on them…_

Sesshomaru led Miyoko to another clearing a while away. This clearing was smaller and more secluded. Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the clearing as Miyoko stopped a bit away. She looked down and grabbed some strands of her hair and played with them, absentmindedly.

The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and said coldly, "Once again you are toying with your hair."

Miyoko maintained a brave face. "Let go," she said calmly. She tried to break free, but could not. _Maybe he is using me. _She relaxed her hand. Sesshomaru let go, turned away, and sat.

(Jaken) _That is more like Lord Sesshomaru._

Miyoko shook out her wrist and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again!" she said as she gracefully pounced on him. Just as gracefully, he hit the ground. He didn't look surprised. He looked a little angry.

(Jaken) _What does she think she's doing! Lord Sesshomaru will definitely get her for this._

Sesshomaru's expression lightened as he saw Miyoko realize that she was on top of him. She blushed just a little and prepared to get up. She stopped, seeing Sesshomaru gazing at her intently. He started to smirk. Miyoko gazed back at him. _Oh no, _she thought. She started to get up, but Sesshomaru put his hand on her waist and pulled her back down to him.

(Jaken) _What! What is Lord Sesshomaru doing!_

Sesshomaru searched Miyoko's face with his eyes trying to she what she was thinking or at least read her emotions. Miyoko knew that _he knew_ he would get what he wanted. _He is so full of himself_, she thought.

Her expression turned to one of worry as Sesshomaru slid his hand across her back to the other side of her waist. She softly moaned a moan of worry.

"What are you afraid of Miyoko?" Sesshomaru asked softly, to her lips.

Miyoko recalled what Jaken had said,_ "Maybe you will just become Lord Sesshomaru's whore."_

"Nothing," she lied, just as softly. She looked into his eyes and realized… _He does not want a whore._ No, that was not why she was with him. He definitely cared something about her, even if he was using her. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was so…beautiful, inside and out. _Now I realize. I don't mind being used, not by Sesshomaru. _She realized how dedicated she was to him. She'd do anything he wanted her to.

She leaned in closer to his lips and he kissed her. This kiss was different from the first. It was gentle too, but longer and more meaningful than before.

He released her and turned her over (so her back was against the ground). He looked at her one last time, kissed her on her neck, near her collarbone, and got up and walked away.

Jaken stood there with his mouth hanging open. He could not believe what he'd just seen. Sesshomaru had kissed Miyoko! And not just once! Twice! And it had seemed like they weren't completely emotionless kisses. He hoped Miyoko would not think of what Lord Sesshomaru did as some kind of display of his "love", but as some way of getting her to trust him so he could use her. Jaken hurried to their original clearing. He arrived before Sesshomaru and Miyoko and pretended to be half-asleep.

Miyoko told herself to get up—to follow Sesshomaru—but her body would not move. She was to…to…love struck. She finally gathered her strength and rose to her feet. When she got back, she laid beside Sesshomaru. She fell asleep soon, and as she did, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was not yet sleeping, but dreaming. He was dreaming of Miyoko's maroon eyes; her long, red-black, beautiful hair; her perfectly shaped lips; her immaculate form and curves; her determination; her modesty; how she demanded respect; how calm she could be; he intelligence; her independence; her grace…

Miyoko dreamed of Sesshomaru. She dreamt of his golden, enchanting eyes; his cold stare; his cute smirk; his intelligence; his perfect face; his hands; his confidence; his power; his voice; his skills in thinking; how he appeared emotionless; how he knew how to get what he wanted; how he was… just so... perfect.

* * *

Heehee. Aww, love. I am starting to remember why I love Sesshy so much. Hmm, that helped. Please Review. 


	15. I'm Sorry

Hello. Before you get all excited, I have some very bad news: this is not a chapter. But, before you get all mad and leave, I have some news that you may think good of: You can continue my story however you'd like to. No need to ask permission; I am giving it to you right now. You can **start where I left off** and continue my story with your own mini-story.

When you name it please put "What Sesshomaru Finds" in parentheses. (i.e. Sesshomaru's Love (What Sesshomaru Finds))

If you can't think of anything to write about, just e-mail me and I'll tell you some **generic** (so you have freedom to write) ideas that I never got to.

P.s. No, my story has not ended. I will also do my best to continue it. But it will be a very, very long time before I can. I am as sad as you are, believe me, but I just can't continue right now. 

P.s.s. Just a random fact: Sesshomaru means "killing perfection."


End file.
